Hey There Dean
by Nator1118
Summary: Sam ties up Dean and Castiel and make them listen to a song he wrote.


A/N: i own nothing but the plot. :)

When Dean doesn't know where he is, he grabs a weapon. When Dean doesn't know where he is, and he is tied up, he makes a plan to kill whatever put his there. Unless its a kinky thing with a hot chick from case. Then he's totally fine with that.

When Castiel doesn't know where he is, he gets worried. Angels always know where they are. When Castiel doesn't know where he is, and he is tied up, he goes somewhere that he does know. But when Castiel doesn't know where he is, and is tied up, and can't use his powers to get his out of here, he makes a plan to kill whatever put him there.

Both Dean and Castiel were on the 'planning a murder' phase when suddenly the lights turned on and the blindfolds are removed. Dean looks up and notices Cas sitting in front of him, he feels an odd sense of relief, but soon regrets it. He should feel upset that he was there to. But that didn't stop Dean's muscles relaxing and his mind to get a little foggy.

"Cas, what the hel-" Dean cuts off when he hears the door open. He tries in vain to turn his head 180 degrees backward to see the bastard who look him up, but ultimately fails.

"Sam? Sam get us out of here!" Cas exclaims. When Sam came into Dean's view, he notices no knife, only a guitar in his grip.

"Sam! I know you want to be a rockstar, but know is now the time!" Dean says. But Sam only walks to a stage that neither Dean nor Cas had noticed before. Sam sits on a stool and taps the microphone twice, checking to make sure it's on.

"Sam what in gods name are u doing?!" Dean said.

Sam smiles at Dean, and starts to strum his guitar. Dean rolls his eyes. This is obviously a dream- at least he hopes it is. Then Sam begins to sing.

 **Hey there, Dean**

 **This is little brother Sammy,**

"Sam-" Cas starts but get cut of by the next line.

 **I know Cas is back**

 **And your already busy with the staring**

 **Yet again**

Dean looks towards Cas who looks equally confused.

 **And still you say he's just a friend,**

 **Dean don't pretend**

Dean whips to face Sammy, anger making his face red. He begins to struggle against his bonds, unsuccessfully. No one was supposed to know about his feelings towards the angel.

Cas looks at dean, wondering what Sam could possibly mean.

 **Hey there Dean**

 **When you tend to Cas' wounds**

 **I feel just a bit uncomfortable**

 **That's why I left the room,**

In Dean's struggle to get out of this chair to go rip Sam's tongue out, the chair leg landed on his toe, and due to the amount of pain, it was probably broken. But that confirmed his worst fear : that this was actually happening. It wasn't a dream.

 **Left you alone,**

 **Tried to provide a stepping stone**

 **But still you won't**

 **Oh, just kiss Cas already**

Cas's eyes widened in shock, just now realizing where this was going.

 **And, oh, the tensions killing me**

There shouldn't be tension and you shouldn't know, Dean thought angrily

 **Oh, just kiss Cas already**

 **Oh, just kiss him will you dean,**

 **Don't be a sissy Dean**

Dean continued to glare at Sam, trying to untie his hands, but Sam sure knows how to tie a knot.

 **Hey there Castiel,**

 **I know this year's been pretty rough,**

 **Purgatory, and Naomi's work**

Cas flinched at the reminder. Dean looked over at him only to catch his eye and a blush to spread through his cheeks. But he was stubborn, he would not be the first to look away. Castiel looked into dean's eyes and felt the intensity to much to deal with, he turned away.

 **I'm sure you've had enough,**

That's an understatement Cas thought bitterly.

 **But know you're free**

 **And maybe even free to be with Dean**

 **You know what I mean**

Cas had never thought about that but it sounds better than nice.

Dean looked at Cas and saw no disgusted look on his face. But he wouldn't get his hoppes up. It was more than likely that he didn't like him back. Or at least in the way the song was meaning.

 **Hey there Castiel,**

 **I know that since you're from above**

 **You've probably never quite understood**

 **What it means to be in love**

Cas agreed. How do you understand something you've never experienced?

 **So I'll explain**

 **Its joy, and fear, and, sacrifice and pain,**

 **But it's not in vain**

 **Oh, you're in love with Dean**

Cas' eyes widened in shock. But he did not deny. From how Sam had explained, he was most definitely in love with Dean Winchester.

Dean, surprised he hadn't heard Cas yelling about how that was not true looked at Cas, only to find him nodding along. Dean felt his heart leap. Maybe he felt the same way.

 **Oh, I hope you finally see**

He could finally see.

 **Oh, you're in love with dean**

 **Oh, you're the one he needs**

Cas looked over to dean, and tilts his head, asking if it was true. Dean hesitated a moment, terrified what it would do to their friendship, but the nodded when he thought about the new relationship possibility.

 **Everytime you leave or disappear**

 **He's constantly consumed by fear**

Dean looks at his lap, not wanting to think about it.

 **You don't know how much he wants you to stay**

Cas makes a promise to himself, that he would never make Dean go through that again.

 **And Dean I'm getting sick of this,**

Dean looks up at the mention of his name only to see Sam glaring at him.

 **And I know you hate chick flick moments**

 **But hiding the way you feel is not the way**

Dean looks at his lap ashamed. He doesn't know why it's so hard for him to show emotions.

 **It's more than just a profound bond**

 **What you two share is pure and strong**

Cas smiles at dean.

 **And you're all that's in the way,**

Cas quickly looks away and at the smiling Sam.

 **You're both to blame**

Sam glared at the two men while singing that line.

 **Dean and Castiel, I guess I'll be heading out**

 **You'll need the privacy to talk**

 **And move some furniture around**

 **And Cas feel free**

 **To show the pizza man to Dean**

Both Dean and Castiel glared at the younger Winchester who only smiled in return.

 **You know he calls the Impala baby**

 **I guess that make you a baby sitter dDan.**

Dean and Cas start to yell about that one.

 **Okay, okay I'll leave**

 **Oh, it's finally happening**

 **Can't wait to tell Charlie**

 **Oh, it's finally happening**

Castiel looks over at dean, showing thousands of emotions in his eyes, but the one Dean can see the clearest is love.

 **Oh, maybe for once they'll be,**

 **They'll get to be happy**

They will. If they were with each other.


End file.
